striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel vs. Capcom merchandise
This article lists merchandise related to Hiryu under the Marvel vs. Capcom license. Although not directly related to the Strider series itself, these are the only official toys produced of Hiryu to date. Video Game Super Stars Video Game Super Stars is a series of videogame-based toys released by Toy Biz from 1997 to 2001. Its line-up included Video Game Super Stars presents Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, a set of toys produced in 1999 for the first Marvel vs. Capcom game. Releases The set consists of four releases featuring two character toys each and a diorama of one of the game's stages: * "Captain America vs. Morrigan" * "War Machine vs. Mega Man" * "Venom vs. Captain Commando" * "Spider-Man vs. Strider" Strider Hiryu's toy comes coupled with Spider-Man, under the name "Strider". He comes with an equipabble Climb Sickle and Cypher sword, with which he can perform a swing motion by pressing a button on his back. The set includes a diorama of Hiryu's home stage in the game, "Neo St. Petersburg". Both characters have a short bio in the back of the packaging: Spider-Man vs. Strider "When Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider, he gained its proportionate speed, agility and strength and took up the crime fighting mantle of Spider-Man. With the ability to climb walls and armed with an uncanny “Spider-Sense” which alerts Spider-Man of danger, this fun-loving and carefree hero always keeps a cool head during the heat of combat." "Strider is a proud warrior from an elite clan of Ninja known and feared throughout the Capcom Galaxy. Strider is an honorable fighter whose mind and body have been trained to physical perfection. Strider is a master of both ancient martial arts and highly technological training, yet he prefers the grace and simplicity of his plasma sword and sickle. Strider masks his identity behind the blood-red scarf that marks him as a lethal member the most elite Ninja cadre." "Is Strider’s battle-honed body a match for Spider-Man’s speed and dexterity? Can Spider-Man’s web shield withstand Strider’s sword slash? The fate of two universes hangs in the balance as these valiant warriors clash." Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Pops! Part of Marvel's "Gamerverse" lineup, this was a line of Funko Pop figures released in 2017 as a tie-in to Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Releases The set consists of four packages containing 2 pop figures of a Marvel and Capcom character each, and four extra sets with the same characters in alternate colors: * Captain Marvel ("Major Carol Danvers" costume and alt color #3) vs. Chun-Li ("Casual" DLC costume and alt color #3) * Rocket Raccoon (Space Suit" DLC costume and alt color #2) vs. Mega Man X ("Special X" costume and alt color #3) * Gamora ("Classic" DLC costume and alt color #2) vs. Strider (regular costume and alt color #4) * Ultron ("Conquest" DLC costume and alt color #2) vs. Sigma (regular costume and alt color #2) Gallery FunkoPop1.png|Package "Gamora vs. Strider" FunkoPop2.png|Alternate colors FunkoPop3.png|The two figures References Category:Merchandise